supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
2015 FIFA Women's World Cup
2015 FIFA Women's World Cup is the seventh edition of the FIFA Women's World Cup; expected to take place in Canada from June 6, 2015 to July 5, 2015. This is expected to be held in the Americas in both events (the 2014 FIFA World Cup in and the 2015 FIFA Women's World Cup in ). This is taking place after the 2014 FIFA Women's Under-20 World Cup, which is also held in Canada. Toronto is not bidding for the Women's World Cup due to conflicts with the 2015 Pan American Games. For the 2015 IndyCar season, the Honda Indy Toronto should be moved from the race's original date of July to June because of the 2015 Pan American Games. The race dates would have to be into Texas Motor Speedway's current slot. The opening ceremony would be on the date. However it will be the first time since the 2011 FIFA Women's World Cup that the Toronto Pro Supershow doesn't happen on the Detroit doubleheader. The Texas Motor Speedway will be on June 6, the day after the opening ceremony. The 2015 tournament will be airing on season 6 of Ben and Toad's Contest from weeks 17 to week 21. The draw on December 6, 2014 will be season 5 week 12. The qualifications end before week 11. Had Zimbabwe been chosen to host both Brazil 2014 Under-20 Women's World Cup and the 2015 FIFA World Cup, this should have been the second World Cup to be held in Africa, after the 2010 FIFA World Cup in South Africa. This will be served as a UEFA qualification for women's football at the 2016 Summer Olympics in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. One of the best teams from Europe that will possibly qualify for the World Cup include Sweden, Germany, England (Great Britain), Norway and France. The next Women's World Cup will be in 2019, the same year as the FIBA World Championship. It will be the first time since 1967 that the FIBA Championships doesn't overlap with the FIFA World Cup. The Asian Games were originally going to be held the same year as the 2019 FIBA World Cup, but there are 2019 Indonesian President Elections being held there; so it was moved to the same year as Russia 2018. Ben and Toad's Contest results Unlike the 2014 FIFA World Cup in Brazil, the 2018 FIFA World Cup in Russia and the 2022 FIFA World Cup in a different country, the contestants from countries that qualified will play in the top division; while the others from failing countries will play in the lower divisions; Division I, Division II, and Division III. Contestants that have not been on the show in any season will participate with Thiago Neves in the top division if Brazil wins the 2014 South American Women's Football Championship. Brazil qualified for the FIFA Women's World Cup after their 6-0 win over Argentina. (they automatically qualify as hosts for the 2016 Summer Olympics). The draw between all contestants from all seasons (expect the all-star season 5) will be announced in February 2015; two months after the official draw. Contestants from countries that failed to qualify will be in Ecuador to dance to "Endless Summer". Due to Joan Rivers' death, they moved all BATC events the days after the NASCAR races at Richmond despite Michael Waltrip taking part in DWTS Season 19. Official Results Failed Countries Only the countries that have the best chances of failing are on this list. For Europe, teams are third, fourth, fifth or sixth are failing. Martinique is not a FIFA Member, so they will not qualify. ;UEFA * * * * * * * * * * * * *Northern Ireland *Faroe Islands ;CONCACAF *Martinique * ;CONMEBOL * * * * Countries participating in Brazil; where we see the best teams play in the tournament!]] There are 24 qualified countries participating, including host nation Canada, which was a country that almost qualified for the 2014 World Cup in Brazil; despite being tied with Honduras and Panama for the wins. Switzerland, Spain and Thailand make their debut in Women's World Cup. Switzerland was considered the first European team to qualify for the World Cup on June 15 (during the 2014 FIFA World Cup in Brazil) after Denmark's match with Iceland ended in a draw; however they play Ecuador on the same day. Spain qualified by defeating Romania 2-0 at away. For the fifth Asian spot, Thailand defeated Vietnam in a qualification playoff. Cameroon qualified by winning against Ivory Coast (who won on away goals rule over Equatorial Guinea) in their semi-final. Even though winning against Equatorial Guinea on away goals rule, the Ivorians qualified by scoring a crucial goal in the third place against Banyana Banyana. Many were surprised with the Ivorians instead of the popular South Africans. Because North Koreans have performed drugs at their game against Colombia at the 2011 World Cup in Germany, they are banned from Canada in 2015. Also the first time since 1995, North Korea will not participate in the Women's World Cup. All groups will have at least one AFC member expect 1 due to the five slots. Because of the eight slots for Europe, there will be two groups with two European teams while the other four only have one. The qualification games on June 14, 15, 18, 19, 20, and 22 are during the 2014 FIFA World Cup. The UEFA qualification for the seven will end on September 17, 2014, before season 5 of BATC airs. Many people were suspected to have North Korea play in the World Cup instead of Thailand. Most people also suggested Denmark instead of Switzerland, and Italy instead of Spain. With not competing, is back for a Women's World Cup for the first time since 2007, after failing to qualify for the 2011 FIFA Women's World Cup in . At the Milwaukee Mile, this was the first time since 2011 that Hunter-Reay did not win the race. The Caribbean Cup and UEFA games between Milwaukee and Sonoma are after the race won by Will Power. Teams that failed to qualify for this tournament include two-time quarter-finalists Russia and Denmark, African champs Equatorial Guinea and 2014 Asian Games winners North Korea. *2014 AFC Women's Asian Cup - Asia: 5, including Australia (up from 3) *2014 African Women's Football Championship - Africa: 3 (up from 2) *Europe: 8 (up from 4.5, second placed team that wins playoff qualifies) *2014 CONCACAF Women's Championship - North America, Central America and the Caribbean: 3.5 (up from 2.5) *2014 Copa América Feminina - South America: 2.5 (up from 2) *2014 OFC Women's Nations Cup - Oceania: 1 (same as 2011) *Host Nation: 1 (same as 2011) The winner of the playoff between CONCACAF and CONMEBOL will qualify for the World Cup. Group stage The draw will be held in December 2014, on December 6, at 12:00 local time, at the museum in Ottawa. It will be the week after the Carrera de Estrellas. The draw for the 2014 FIFA World Cup was also held in the same month, but a year earlier. Canada will be placed as A1 because they host the tournament, the same with the Brazil national football team for the 2014 FIFA World Cup. Three points are awarded for a win since the 1994 World Cup in the United States (Canada came one of the closest to qualifying), 1 for draw, none for a Defeat. ;Group A ;Group B ;Group C ;Group D ;Group E ;Group F Trivia *For the first time ever in a Women's World Cup, a Southeast Asian nation is represented. qualified by winning a playoff against hosts . *North Korea will surprisingly not play in the World Cup. *Japan did not automatically qualify as the defending champs; the same with Germany for the 2018 World Cup. *There will be eight new slots. *The winner of the Ecuador-Trinidad playoff will also be a newcomer. *The European qualification saw the eight lowest teams enter the preliminary round. *Italy is trying to make it's first World Cup appearance since 1999 if they win against the Dutch. *Some of the 2015 World Cup qualification ran into the 2014 FIFA World Cup. *There will be at least five debuting teams; since there will be 24 teams. *Thailand is expected to be eliminated in the first round. If South Korea hosts the 2019 tournament, then Thailand will qualify again, along with North Korea, Japan, China, and Australia. *Korea Republic is back for the first time since 2003. *Costa Rica, who made upsetting wins on different opponents at the 2014 World Cup and the CONCACAF Championship this year, will possibly qualify. * , who won the 2010 FIFA World Cup, qualified for their first ever Women's World Cup. *Denmark, who participated at the first three, then 2007, surprisingly failed to qualify after lost to Israel. Had Denmark won, Iceland should have been in third, Serbia in fourth and Israel in fifth. *South America's two representatives are the same from Germany 2011: Brazil and Colombia. Both have made it to the quarterfinals, with Colombia enjoying a long break from 1998 to 2014. *Switzerland became the first European team to qualify for the World Cup on 15 June 2014. It would be the 2014 FIFA World Cup by that time. Category:FIFA World Cup Category:FIFA Women's World Cup Category:2015 in sports Category:Canada Category:North America Category:South America Category:Africa Category:Asia Category:Europe Category:Oceania Category:2014 in sports